Recently, some cars are built with Bluetooth communication function therein, so the car owner may establish Bluetooth communication between the car and a mobile phone thereby using speakers of the car to answer a phone call received by the mobile phone or to play music stored in the mobile phone. However, an unknown person may pair his own device to the car when the car is doing a pairing procedure that lacks a deliberate communication mechanism, resulting in inconvenience for the car owner.